


An Empty Chair

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: They call them ghosts. And not only because most regular humans don't believe they really exist.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	An Empty Chair

They call them ghosts. And not only because most regular humans don't believe they really exist. They romanticise them. Just like people usually romanticise everything they don't understand.

And there's a romantic point to it. Junhui will give them that. To painlessly disappear without a trace when your love dies. After all, who wants to outlive their loved ones? Not Junhui.

But he was born like this and he knew the catch of the deal all too well. A ghost doesn't settle for less than happily ever after because they understand that love can die before death.

And Junhui settled. Allowed himself to be loved because no one ever felt like Wonwoo before. For half of their lives, Wonwoo looked at him as if he were a bright star on a pitch-black sky. Junhui had no doubts.

Not until one day, he looked in the mirror and could see through himself. His physical body was still intact but the images disappear first. It took mere days for him to lose his reflection.

That afternoon, he ran to the electronics store and bought a polaroid camera. He locked himself inside the bathroom and used up a whole box of polaroid sheets. One after another. Like someone who really didn't want to have children taking pregnancy tests hoping the next one would erase the second stripe of the previous dozen. And Junhui ended up with 50 subpar pictures of various corners of their bathroom. Not one of them had him in it.

There's nothing more humiliating than disappearing right in front of the eyes of the love of your life.

"It's not working anymore, is it?" He offered one morning at the breakfast table after they hadn't said a word to each other in over an hour.

Wonwoo looked perplexed but Junhui knew his answer. He felt himself get weaker by the day. Soon he would start to fade. It didn't look like it would ever come back.

But there was a grain of hope when he caught a speck of his own reflection in the mirror on the wall behind Wonwoo. A second of an eye to eye and then it was gone again. It never came back.

He was surprised how long it took. Months. Even after Wonwoo moved out. Even after he started dating someone else. Junhui was still there. Admittedly, a shadow of himself, see-through, barely a person. He had stopped going out for a while already. There was no need for food or drink or events. Everyone who ever knew you forgets. He was grateful for that.

The last time he felt anything was an early morning as beautiful as they get. In his hands, he held an old photograph of times where he wouldn't have believed it possible for him to ever disappear like this. And he smiled, nevertheless.

One day, when they come to search an abandoned apartment locked from the inside, what they will find is an unmade bed - on it a picture of Wonwoo leaning over the back of an empty chair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed the read!


End file.
